Flameshipping One-Shots
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: A collection of funny, romantic, fluffy, sad yet sometimes random one-shots dedicated to two of KOF's most 'hottest' competitors, Kyo Kusanagi and Mai Shiranui! Some chapters may have them as couples or friends. Warning: Some of them may include fluff. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Ch 1: Walk This Way

**"Flameshipping One-Shots"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Kyo Kusanagi x Mai Shiranui**

 **Summary: A collection of funny, romantic, fluffy, sad yet sometimes random one-shots dedicated to two of KOF's most 'hottest' competitors, Kyo Kusanagi and Mai Shiranui!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with King of Fighters or any of characters. KOF and it's characters are owned by SNK Playmore.**

 **P.S.: Let's pretend that Andy/Mai and Kyo/Yuki didn't become couples. I mean, no offense, I think they're both cute either way you all see it, but every story will be full Kyo/Mai everyone. So sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Walk This Way**

* * *

It was another ordinary afternoon down at the Pao Pao Cafe, and Mai Shiranui looked nervous as she should be. To be honest, Mai killed some time to watch a little fight between two men duking it out in the ring.

And one of those men Mai took a lot of interest in was Kyo Kusanagi, descendant to the Kusanagi clan. Mai couldn't help but find the 19-year old ex-high schooler cute. Sure, Mai thought the Andy guy was something, but she couldn't help but find something in Kyo that made him quite intriguing.

Was it the way he shot the same kind of flames that Mai usually shoots on occasion? Was it those model-like features that made him look like a late 90's teenage heartthrob? Or was it the fact he looked like a greek god under that white shirt, leather jacket and those tight-as-hell denim jeans that made her blush?

What really got Mai interested in Kyo...

...

...

...

...was his competitive drive.

Mai understood why he wanted to be the best fighter in the King of Fighters tournament. Inside that brash rebellious behavior came a man who was willing to succeed, no matter what the cost was and no matter what the risk. That's the real reason why Mai had a thing for him.

Right now, he got finished with a little private one-on-one fight with Raiden, which Kyo had won hands down.

"Oh man, it's not fair!" Raiden whined. "I barely even hit ya!"

"Huh, looks like these extra speed boots must me getting to good use!" Kyo smirked while getting out of the ring. "I dunno why, but it makes me feel like a superhero. Smell ya later, dude."

As Kyo left the ring, Mai noticed him walking her way, which got her attention that quickly.

 _"Oh crap, Kyo's coming this way!"_ Mai thought as she gulped. _"What if I'm not ready? What if I mess up? What if there's something stuck to my teeth? Maybe I'm just paranoid. I know I can talk to him if I try!"_

As he headed to the counter, Mai decided to stop him for the moment.

"Hey, Kyo!" Mai exclaimed.

"What's up?" He smirked back. "Did you see the way I handled that spazz? I'll tell ya, he couldn't stand a chance against me!"

"He sure didn't." She nodded before handing him a water bottle. "Care for a drink of water?"

"I was actually gonna get something to drink myself, but I guess one drop of water wouldn't hurt." Kyo shrugged, taking the water bottle off her hands.

As he was spraying some water around in his mouth, Mai's thoughts came speaking to her again.

 _"Now's your chance! Don't blow it!"_

After Kyo finished his drink, Mai spoke up to him.

"Hey Kyo, is it okay if I ask you something?" She replied.

"Go right ahead." Kyo nodded as he set his water bottle down. "What do you wanna ask me?"

With a very deep breath, Mai gave Kyo the best response she knew how...

...

...

...

...

"You forgot to wear deodorant."

"What? I did?" Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, you did!" Mai nodded before checking out her imaginary watch. "Well, look at the time! Gotta go train with King! Bye!"

Just like that, a nervous Mai ran right out of the Pao Pao Cafe lightning-fast, hoping not to spill the beans about her feelings for Kyo.

As soon as she made it outside, Mai hit her head in total defeat and frustration.

 _"Ugh, why can't I say the right things?"_ Mai thought while groaning. _"Way to go, lamebrain! You sure are stupid for a ninja!"_

Kyo was puzzled for sure. Just what exactly was Mai gonna say to him? Figuring this out, he turned to the owner/bartender standing behind the counter, Richard Meyer.

"What the hell's up with her?" Kyo asked him.

"I don't have the slighest clue what for," Richard shrugged. "But I think Mai may have a crush on you."

Suddenly, Kyo grew silent because of this. He didn't know what to think of this untold revelation. Kyo didn't know if he could run up to Mai's arms and tell her how he felt or keep his jaw dropped in shock.

Instead...

...

...

...

...he laughed.

"Yeah, right!" Kyo smirked.

"I didn't know what I was thinking either!" Richard smirked.

"I mean, me and Mai? Ha! That'll be the day!" Kyo shrugged, taking another sip of his water bottle.

After the laughing died down, Kyo smirked at Richard once more.

"Although I will admit she's more cute shy." He nodded. "Maybe I'll have to see her much more often."

"Totally." Richard nodded, wiping up another wine glass.

* * *

 **Well, that was interesting and cute, despite Mai blowing it at the end.**

 **Just so you know, not every Kyo/Mai chapter will have romance. It will also show them as friends for sure, so you never know what to expect.**

 **Anyway, more Kyo/Mai goodness coming, so feedbacks are appreciated! Until next time, same Warrior time, same Warrior channel! BOOSH!**


	2. Ch 2: Such a Showoff

**"Flameshipping One-Shots"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Kyo Kusanagi x Mai Shiranui**

 **Summary: A collection of funny, romantic, fluffy, sad yet sometimes random one-shots dedicated to two of KOF's most 'hottest' competitors, Kyo Kusanagi and Mai Shiranui!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with King of Fighters or any of characters. KOF and it's characters are owned by SNK Playmore.**

 **P.S.: Let's pretend that Andy/Mai and Kyo/Yuki didn't become couples. I mean, no offense, I think they're both cute either way you all see it, but every story will be full Kyo/Mai everyone. So sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Such a Showoff**

* * *

Mai Shiranui was busy putting up logs to put in the fireplace. Since it was cold around the apartment she was living in, the kunoichi figured she could warm things up a bit. After putting in the logs, Mai grabbed the matches and tried to light them up. Unfortunately, it wasn't working very well.

"Ugh, why in the hell aren't these matches working?" She said with a groan.

Meanwhile, her roommate and fiancee, Kyo Kusanagi, came in with a towel in hand.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He asked her.

"Trying to light up the logs, that's what." Mai sighed in defeat. "I'm trying to light up this match, but it's failing on me."

"Maybe I should give it a try," Kyo suggested.

"Oh, please do," Mai sighed in relief.

However, Kyo didn't take the matches. Instead...

 _*FWOOF!*_

Kyo shot a stream of flame into the logs, lighting them up perfectly.

"What the-?" Mai said in shock.

"How about that, babe?" Kyo winked at her.

"Uggh, you're such a showoff." Mai said, pouting upsettingly at him.

"But at least I'm _your_ showoff." The flamebringer winked again. "Let's light up some marshmallows, shall we?"

With that, Kyo headed for the kitchen to grab the bag of marshmallows from the counter. As much as Mai hated what Kyo did, she couldn't help but smile and blush in a cute way. He was definitely her showoff for sure.

* * *

 **Yeah, I couldn't think of anything to do for them to do, but I hope this romantic drabble will be enough.**

 **More Kyo/Mai goodness coming in the next chapter! Feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, Warrior out!**


	3. Ch 3: Nursing Back To Health

**"Flameshipping One-Shots"**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing: Kyo Kusanagi x Mai Shiranui**

 **Summary: A collection of funny, romantic, fluffy, sad yet sometimes random one-shots dedicated to two of KOF's most 'hottest' competitors, Kyo Kusanagi and Mai Shiranui!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with King of Fighters or any of characters. KOF and it's characters are owned by SNK Playmore.**

 **P.S.: Let's pretend that Andy/Mai and Kyo/Yuki didn't become couples. I mean, no offense, I think they're both cute either way you all see it, but every story will be full Kyo/Mai everyone. So sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Nursing Back To Health**

* * *

The injuries were severe. The pain was unbearable. The sweat was too intense.

Kyo Kusanagi was battered, banged up and exhausted from his intense fight with his longtime rival, Iori Yagami. Part of Kyo's body was drenched with cuts, bruises, and even first-degree burns from Iori's purple flames. It almost felt like a sunburn to Kyo, except it was ten times much worse. Every time he would try to move, the pain would shoot back up around him, making him impossible to move anywhere.

"Ah damn it, this hurts..." Kyo hissed in pain. "I swear, Iori fights like a scrawny cat. Just scratching and scratching until it gets turned to, ugggh, shreds."

While he was still recovering, he heard a voice from past the bedroom door. It almost sounded like Mai Shiranui herself.

"Hey Kyo, are you still alright?" She replied.

"I'm still in total excruciating pain, so yeah, I'm still alright." Kyo shouted.

"That's good," Mai nodded. "Do you want some help?"

"Yeah, I guess, uggggh, a little help will be nice." Kyo said, grunting in pain.

Getting his approval, Kyo saw Mai open the door...

...

...

...only to see his jaw drop at what he saw next.

He saw the image of Mai Shiranui dressed up in a very naughty nurse's uniform. The outfit had melded all through her body, making it skintight as ever. Kyo was amazed by those long muscular legs, those velvet red lips, and that big gorgeous cleavage that was popping out of her uniform. Kyo could feel her heart rate skyrocket tenfold from this sight.

"So, big boy, care for me to nurse you back to health...?" Mai spoke in a seductive way.

Feeling a little stiff, Kyo displayed a painful, yet satisfied smirk.

"Oh, please do, nurse." He winked.

"Oooooh, you're such a scamp," Mai winked back. "Let's start with your physical, shall we...?"

Just like that, Mai shut and locked the door behind her, giving Kyo quite the 'full recovery' he truly needed.

* * *

 **Yeah, we all probably know where this is gonna lead to. Looks like Kyo will definitely be one lucky happy patient, that's for sure!**

 **Anyway, more Kyo/Mai goodness will be coming soon, so feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, R.I.P. Ali and Kimbo.**


End file.
